


The Boy Next Door

by Chlo_that_crazy_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlo_that_crazy_fangirl/pseuds/Chlo_that_crazy_fangirl





	The Boy Next Door

*DEAN'S POV*

The Impala sputtered to a stop in front of our new house. I sat in the back next to my little brother Sammy, while my father, John, and mother, Mary, sat in the front.  "Mom, why did we have to move?" She turns around with the loving smile on her  face that I love so much. 

"Dean, I know this isn't ideal but the schools are better here," my mom said, "and our old home was falling apart."  I got out of the car and walked up to the front door of my new house and waited for Sammy and my parents so they can unlock the door. My fifteenth birthday is tomorrow, and frankly this is possibly the worst present ever.

We finally got all the boxes and furniture into the house, so I stumbled up the stairs into my room.  Sitting on my bed, I looked out the window. The house on our right belonged to an old lady.  My mom had just baked a pie and taken it to her. I watched my mom walk back to our house on the clean cut street of Hartmond Road. I heard the door slam and ran downstairs. 

*Hi, guys!  Sorry if this chapter seems short!  It's my first fic, school is starting, and I have other things, but I will try to update occasionally.

My fab friend, Paris, edited this, but if she glossed over anything, let me know and I will fix it.

Comment for updates.

Thanks for reading!*


End file.
